


HajiTomoMitsu

by rukatsukinagatan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Other, Short Chapters, can be platonic or romantic ;), during these troubling times we need good rabits content, happy three years hajime ;w;, have two boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rukatsukinagatan/pseuds/rukatsukinagatan
Summary: 6 little stories about tomohaji, tomomitsu, and mitsuhaji
Relationships: Mashiro Tomoya/Shino Hajime, Mashiro Tomoya/Tenma Mitsuru, Shino Hajime/Tenma Mitsuru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Peppermint

**Author's Note:**

> best ships in enstars, i don't make the rules

Tomoya laid on his back, blanket over him while Hajime changed the small towel on his forehead. Tomoya had texted him that morning to let him know he couldn’t go to school due to a fever, and Hajime was quick to call him, letting Tomoya know he’d head over as soon as practice ended. 

“You didn’t have to come over here just to take care of me,” Tomoya said, “What if you get sick too?”

“I’ll be fine,” Hajime assured him, “I really wanted to bring you something, actually~ I asked for it for you myself.”

Now Tomoya’s curiosity was piqued, “What is it? I hope you didn’t go through too much trouble…”

“I wanna surprise you,” Hajime leaned forward, “I’ll be quick, but you can call for me if you need anything!”

“Ah, okay,” Tompya smiled, “Something to make me feel better?”

“Yes, I’m confident about it,” Hajime said, “I’ll be right back~”

Tomoya watched Hajime leave, He found himself sighing, his headache much more prominent without Hajime to distract him. He closed his eyes, sinking further into his blanket while he waited for whatever Hajime was so excited about.

He jumped a little when he heard the door open. He took the now warm towel off of his head before sitting up, eyes immediately going to the mug in Hajime’s hands, “Did you make tea? I didn’t think we had any…”

“When you told me you were sick this morning, I went to President as soon as I could to ask about which tea I should bring you. He knows a lot about it, more than anyone I know, so I’m sure this will make you feel a lot better ♪”

“I should have guessed you were gonna bring tea,” Tomoya chuckled, taking the cup with both hands. He blew on it a few times before taking a couple sips. He hummed contently when he pulled away, “Wow, that’s really good! Is this peppermint?”

Hajime nodded, “President says peppermint is great for headaches, and it can help with congestion too. It also helps you fall asleep. And since it’s wintertime right now, peppermint flavor suits the season.”

Tomoya nodded, taking another sip, “You’re always so thoughtful, even for my sake. Thanks, Hajime~”

“Well of course,” Hajime pouted, “I was worried all day, knowing you were alone here suffering. Class couldn’t end soon enough, and then we still had to go to practice…”

“Sorry for worrying you,” Tomoya said, “I’m sure I’ll get better quickly though, thanks to the tea, and you taking care of me.”

“Yep~ I love taking care of you, Tomoya-kun. Let me know whenever you need something, okay? ♪"


	2. Dashing Through The Snow

“Mitsuru, stop!” Tomoya called, trying not to let the cold slow him down as he chased his idiot friend through the snow. 

“No!” Mitsuru called back, still running full speed, “You took my bread! I can never face you again!” 

“You were too busy stuffing your face when I was talking to you!!” Tomoya called back. He eventually had to stop where he was, doubled over and attempting to catch his breath. When he looked back up, Mitsuru was long gone.

“Alright Tomoya,” He said to himself, “You’re smarter than him, you just have to corner him…” Mitsuru probably wants to finish his bread without worrying about Tomoya taking it again, so where would he go to do that? Probably not the classroom, Mitsuru’s surely not that predictable. The garden terrace or track might be a good guess, but it’s snowing out..

A wind blew by, causing Tomoya to shiver. Mitsuru was probably back inside by now, and Tomoya really needed to do the same. He headed back inside the school, all the while racking his brain for where Mitsuru might be. “If he’s eating, he might have gone to the kitchen…”

Might as well give it a shot, he didn’t want Nazuna mad at him for not getting him to practice later today anyway. 

Sure enough Tomoya opened the kitchen doors to find Mitsuru there, a satisfied look on his face, bread already long gone. “Tomochan!” He called, “You can catch me now, I already finished my bread~”

“You-!” Tomoya walked up to him, lightly grabbing his arm, “This isn’t about bread! You need to stop running from people just because they scold you.”

Mitsuru raised an eyebrow, looking down at the hand Tomoya had on him before taking it into his own hands, “Wah! You’re really cold, Tomochan, I could even feel how cold you were through my blazer.”

“And whose fault is that, making me run through the snow?” Tomoya scolded, “Don’t you feel bad now? I’m only cold because of you…”

“Well then, it’s my job to warm you up~” Mitsuru said, turning to dig through a couple of the drawers.

“What are you looking for?”

“Ah, found them!” Mitsuru said, although Tomoya couldn’t see what it was. At least until Mitsuru was turned back around, and Tomoya felt something plush on either side of his face that Mitsuru was holding up.

“Are these oven mitts?”

Mitsuru nodded, “Arashi-chan-senpai did this last time my face was cold! Doesn’t it feel good?”

“Maybe, it kind of helps my ears,” Tomoya admitted, “Doesn’t it look dumb though..?”

“No, I think it looks great!” Mitsuru laughed, taking his hands off of Tomoya’s face, “See, I made you cold, but then I took care of you~”

“I...Guess so,” Tomoya sighed, “What about my hands then? They’re probably the coldest part.”

“I can warm them up too!” Mitsuru said, taking Tomoya’s hands and squeezing them. Against Tomoya’s small hands, the mitts looked comically oversized, and Mitsuru noticed Tomoya chuckle, “Is it working?”

“Sure, but your own hands are probably warm enough by now, you could just hold mine normally…”

"Yeah!" Mitsuru smiled, taking the gloves off and putting them on the counter. He took Tomoya's hands in his own, "Is this warmer?"

"It's sweatier," Tomoya teased, "But fine, I guess this makes up for making me run through the snow…"


	3. Lavender Scent

‘One last lap!’ Mitsuru played those words like a mantra in his mind, dashing around the track field despite the snow falling to the ground, ‘Mike-chan-senpai beat you in the last race, which means you have serious work to do!’ 

He pushed forward. He didn’t even feel that cold if he was running, even though he forgot his track jacket in his haste to practice. If he could get this one last lap in, that’d be enough for him for the moment. 

He crossed the finish line, immediately plopping on his back into the icy grass, watching his white breaths disappear as he was catching his breath. Without the physical activity, Mitsuru started to notice how cold he really was, “I should get up, but I’m so tired…”

He closed his eyes, after all if he was asleep he probably wouldn’t feel cold anymore either! He slowly began to drift off before feeling a gentle poke on his forehead, “Mitsuru-kun?”

He opened his eyes, Hajime crouching above him and looking over him with concern, “Hajime-chan! What are you doing out here?”

“I was about to go home, but I saw someone running on the track field and wondered if it was you. When you laid down in the grass I knew for sure it was you, but… Aren’t you cold?”

Mitsuru sat up, “I wasn’t really, because I was running!”

“What about now?”

“Well now I am because you mentioned it…” He pouted.

Hajime gave a small smile, “It’s bad to sleep outside while it’s snowing, you could get sick. Why don’t you come to the tea room with me, I can warm you up ♪"

“Ah, that sound really nice!” Mitsuru said, wrapping his arms around himself as he stood up, “L-Let’s hurry though, I really am starting to feel cold…”

Hajime escorted Mitsuru into the tea club room, “Please have a seat at the table, I’ll prepare some warm tea for you~ Do you need anything else?”

“Uuu, is there anything to warm me up faster?” Mitsuru asked, shivering, “I don’t know where I put my jacket…”

Hajime gasped, “I didn’t even notice, you’re just wearing a T-shirt!” Hajime quickly shed his blazer and held it out to Mitsuru, “Here, I know these jackets aren’t that warm, but it’s all I’ve got until the tea is ready…”

“Ya~y! Hajime-chan’s jacket!” He took it eagerly. Although rather than putting it on, he put if up to his face to sniff it.

“M-Mitsuru-kun?” Hajime asked, a bit taken aback, “Why did you just sniff my jacket?”

Mitsuru laughed, putting it on, “Hajime-chan always smells so nice, I wanted to see if your blazer smelled nice too! It does~”

“R-Really?” Hajime asked, finding himself blushing, “It’s just because I carry that sachel around, with lavender in it. It’s not like I just smell like that myself…”

“It’s fine, I love how Hajime-chan’s sachel smells! I never knew what a lavender smelled like, but now I know it smells like Hajime-chan.... It’s a really good smell! Maybe I’ll steal your clothes more often, so I can smell like it too~”

Hajime smiled, “I’m glad you like it, but you shouldn’t steal clothes. That jacket alone isn’t going to warm you up alone, so please, let me prepare the tea.”

“Of course!” Mitsuru said, “The only thing I love more than how you smell is how good your tea tastes~”


	4. Singing Alone

After assuring Wataru for the tenth time that yes, he really did leave his script in the classroom, Tomoya was granted permission to go and grab it (Wataru of course leaving him with a warning not to keep him waiting too long, causing Tomoya to walk faster than he probably needed to).

He approached the classroom door, about to open it before he heard singing from inside. He pressed his ear against the door, but could instantly tell who it was in there. He smiled to himself ‘I guess it’s Hajime’s turn to clean the classroom. He’s always liked to sing while he works, I guess…’ 

Tomoya knew he should probably hurry, and he was well aware that Wataru could and would go find Tomoya himself if he took too long, but Tomoya found himself unable to pull himself away, ‘I’ll just let him finish the song…It’d be rude to interrupt him now.’

Tomoya recognized the song the moment he heard it; it was a new song Ra*bits was working on. He wondered if he should scold Hajime later for casually singing an unreleased song where anyone could hear it, but he didn’t think it was that serious. 

Tomoya shook his head, he really should grab that script. He cracked the door open, instantly noticing Hajime wiping down the board with a moist cloth. He didn’t seem to notice Tomoya, and continued singing the song as if no one else was there.

His voice sounds really pretty today, thought Tomoya. Hajime’s voice is so unique, it’s really calming, especially for a boy. Tomoya always thought so, but Hajime was never quite that confident. It’s part of why Tomoya’s glad they became idols, because he thought it was really unfair that Hajime wasn’t sharing that gorgeous voice with the rest of the world.

Tomoya was taken out of his thoughts when Hajime stopped singing, a small gasp coming from him instead. He seemed to have noticed the door was cracked open. He stepped closer, as he didn’t seem to be able to see Tomoya, “U-Um, is somebody there?”

Tomoya opened the door the rest of the way, “Uh, yeah, it’s just me,” He said, “Sorry, I just left something in here.”

Hajime put a hand to his chest, relieved, “Oh thank goodness. I didn’t even realize what I was singing, if it had been anyone else…”

“Don’t worry about it, it’s just me.” Tomoya said, “You sounded really good though..! I, uh, got here a while ago actually, but I wanted to hear you sing a little more.”

“R-Really?” Hajime said, a little embarrassed, “You always hear me sing, we’re in a unit together.”

“I know, but it’s different when you’re just by yourself doing it,” Tomoya said, scratching the back of his head, “I don’t know, I should have just grabbed what I needed and went, spying on you like that was kind of weird.”

“No no, it’s okay!” Hajime said, “I’m always happy to be complimented by you, Tomoya-kun ♪" He smiled, instantly putting Tomoya’s heart at ease, “Ah, but didn’t you say you needed to grab something?”

“Oh, right!” Tomoya gasped, running to his desk to grab the script, “Hibiki-senpai could be on his way right now! I have to go before he humiliates me in front of you!!!”

“Humiliates you?” Hajime asked.

Tomoya grabbed what he needed, “Okay I have to go, I’ll see you later though!” He said, quickly running out the door.

Hajime watched him leave, smiling to himself. Tomoya was so cute, he was pretty funny too. To be complimented by someone like him made Hajime’s heart flutter, even after all this time.


	5. An Agreement

“Mitsuru,” Tomoya scolded his friend, who was currently on his back basking in the sun, “Would you quit laying on the ground? You’re seriously gonna get trampled one day.”

“But the sun feels nice!” Mitsuru protested, “Besides, I’m fast, remember? I’ll get up and run away if anyone tries to step on me.”

“You’re not gonna be able to if you’re fast asleep. Seriously, think about your own safety for a change.” Tomoya sighed, “Anyway, I came out here to get you. You said you’d help me out with practice today.”

“Oh yeah!” Mitsuru sat up, “That part of the choreo you can’t do~”

“I just need a little help with it, and you happen to be the best at it!” Tomoya retorted, “Come on, you said you would after school, but instead you came out here to sleep…”

“I remembered, honest! It’s just that I have to sit at a desk all day in school, I get so energetic by the time’s school’s done! Running’s the only thing on my mind at that point!”

“You could use that energy for dancing, you know,” Tomoya said, reaching a hand out, “Get up, I don’t wanna be at school all day.”

“Fine,” Mitsuru said, accepting his hand and standing, “But since I’m teaching you the choreography, I should get something from you, right Tomo-chan?”

“What you’re getting is that Ra*bits will be successful next live,” Tomoya said, “But if you really want, I can buy you bread at the store or whatever after practice.”

“Hmmm… I don’t think I want bread as a payment. I already get so much of it anyway! I need something I almost never have!”

“What could I give you that you never have?” Tomoya asked, “If you’re gonna ask for anything crazy expensive, then forget it.”

“It doesn’t cost money.”

“Well if you have something in mind, tell me!”

Mitsuru opened his arms, “A hug from Tomochan ☆”

“Jeez, why can’t you just ask for something normal?”

“Niichan and Hajime-chan let me hug them all the time! Tomochan always brushes me off, you’re so cold.” He said, though still smiling. 

“...Fine. Do we have to out he-!?” Tomoya was cut off when Mitsuru stumbled forward, arms wrapped around Tomoya, “H-Hey, I almost fell backwards!”

“That’s how much I wanted to hug you, yanno!” Mitsuru said, squeezing.

Tomoya sighed into Mitsuru’s shoulder, tentatively wrapping his own arms around him, “Fine then, sorry I don’t hug you enough. How long until we can practice?”

“Just a little longer~” Mitsuru said, swaying happily. As much as Tomoya would never say it out loud, he had to admit to himself that it was a nice hug. Mitsuru always seemed to radiate heat, and although his constant touches and hugs annoyed Tomoya at times, he could never deny how warm he made him feel.

“...Are you done?” Tomoya asked quietly, “It’s embarrassing, standing like this for so long…”

Mitsuru nodded, backing away with the biggest smile on his face, “Yeah, we can practice now~ You feel a little stiff though, Tomochan, so make sure you stretch first!”

“We always do, idiot.” Tomoya said, although his tone wasn’t harsh, “Come on, if you teach it to me properly I might give you another hug afterwards.”

Mitsuru gasped. He grabbed Tomoya’s hand, “Let’s go then! I’ll teach it to you in an instant!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long hahaaaa college
> 
> mitsuru has the WARMEST hugs u will never convince me otherwise


	6. Cookies

Mitsuru was crouched in front of the oven, looking in intently as Hajime set the timer above him.

“The cookies aren’t gonna be ready for about ten minutes,” Hajime told him, “Instead of watching, wanna frost the cookies that are already done in the meantime?”

“Okay!” Mitsuru stood up, hopping to the counter where the cookies they already baked lay on a tray, “What do they need to look like?”

“They’re for the fans for the upcoming live. Before we go on, they’re gonna set out snacks for the audience~ So you can probably make them look like whatever you want.”

“Fun!” Mitsuru said, picking up a tube of frosting, “I’ll make the best cookies ever for our fans, then!”

“Yeah, I’m gonna do my best too,” Hajime smiled, “Just don’t use too much frosting, or they’ll be hard to eat.”

“Oooh,” Mitsuru said, looking at the pile of frosting he already piped onto the cookie, “Sorry Hajime-chan, I can never seem to get baking right…”

“It’s fine,” Hajime said, picking up a butterknife in one hand, Mitsuru’s cookie in the other, “You can always start over as long as you scrape the frosting off before it dries.”

“Wah, you’re so good at this! I’m lucky you’re so smart, Hajime-chan.”

“Thanks,” Hajime chuckled, “I’m not the one who came up with this, though. I had to learn from someone too.”

“It really feels like you just know everything sometimes, though.” Mitsuru said, “No matter what, you always say the right thing!”

“You really don’t have to praise me so much,” Hajime said, giving his cookie back, “I’m gonna check on the cookies in the oven, so can you keep frosting?”

“Yessir!” He said, taking the cookie. He instantly got to work when Hajime walked away, wanting to finish this cookie before he came back.

“They look good,” Hajime commented, walking back. Upon approaching the counter however, Mitsuru took his cookie and frosting and turned away from Hajime, “Mitsuru-kun? Is something wrong? If you messed up again, it’s alright. Just do what I told you~”

“That’s not it,” Mitsuru said, “It’s just that this one’s a secret for now! Don’t worry, I’m almost done.”

Hajime knew he should probably get on Mitsuru’s case about not focusing on the work they had, but they had the rest of the day to do this, so he figured it wasn’t a big deal. He was more curious than anything, “Is it a special cookie for the fans?”

“Kind of,” Mitsuru said, turning around to present his now finished treat, “Ta-dah!” 

On his cookie he had piped two small purple circles, a little black, curved line, and the top of it was covered in blue, “Ah,” Hajime smiled, “You made one of me~”

“Yep!” Mitsuru said, “Isn’t it cute? Probably not as cute as the real Hajime-chan, but I just wanted to make a cookie for you!”

“That’s really sweet, Mitsuru-kun,” Hajime said, “We probably shouldn’t eat these though, they’re for the fans, after all…”

“Who’s gonna miss one cookie?” Mitsuru said, adamantly holding the cookie in front of Hajime, “Here, you taught me your technique for fixing cookies with too much frosting, so I’m just repaying you! Say a~ah.”

“I guess if you made it for me,” Hajime said, taking a bite. There was still too much frosting, but Hajime found he didn’t mind how sweet it was, “Ah, it’s really good ♪”

“Yay!” Mitsuru cheered, “Here, eat the rest of your cookie! I’ll start frosting this batch.” 

Hajime nodded, taking the cookie. He watched Mitsuru diligently pick up the frosting tube to begin his work. He took another look at the cookie Mitsuru made him, chest warm with gratitude towards his friend, who always seemed to think of him.


End file.
